


Boredom

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boredom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: Your boredom might make you say some things you don’t really think…





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic because I’m currently having issues with my ongoing ones (I finally found some time to get back to writing). Hope you’ll enjoy it ^^ Feed back appreciated as always :)

"I'm bored."

"Do something then."

"I don’t want to."

"Stop complaining, Y/N !" growled Dean from the other side of the library. As both Castiel and you sighed Sam entered the room and laughed seeing the three of you slumped.

"What’s wrong, dudes ? It’s been only two days since our last hunt, why are you so desperate ?"

"It would be less boring if a girl up there stopped reminding us that she’s bored," grunted Dean sipping his beer.

"It would be less boring if a stupid blond head stopped drinking his beer watching the wall like he’s waiting for Death to come and take him," you snapped with a sassy tone.

"And you Cas, any complaint to share ?" asked Sam laughing.

"I would like to," started Cas with a deadly tone, "but with the two of them complaining I don’t have time to say a single word."

"I thought boredom was a human thing. How can you blame us because of something you can’t -and never will- understand ?" you replied bitterly, but as soon as the words passed through your lips you wished they have remained closed. Castiel looked at you with two shocked big blue eyes, and if a look could be deadly you sure would be in a really bad state right now. He immediately left the librairie and you could hear him slamming his room’s door.

"Shit…" you mumbled, feeling more guilty than ever. You ran down to Cas’s room and knocked on the door softly. "Cas ? Cas, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it. Cas, please…" You waited some long minutes but no responds could be heard. Anyway, you stayed there, knocking on the door every few minutes and reiterating your apologize.

"Castiel, please…" you implored more than just said after what felt like eons, and as you were about to give up the angel opened his door.

"Why are you still here ?" he asked with a very grave tone, frowning with anger. 

"Because I care about you," were the only words which came to your mind.

"Really ?" he laughed harshly. "I thought I was just a stupid angel who -no, sorry-, which could never understand humans’s things. Do you consider me as an accessory or do you consider me as less than that ?"

"You’re an idiot," you said abruptly, and apparently the angel wasn’t expecting this kind of answer.

"Sorry ?"

"You’re an idiot for thinking you could be an accessory to me. You’re so much more…" your voice faded at the last few words but he heard them, and you could see a much more distraught frown on his face. 

"You’ve always been important to me, Castiel," you softly said as you came closer to kiss his cheek. You felt him shivering, but before you could make a single move you heard Sam shouting through the bunker so you could here him.

"I found a case !"

"Here is the end of your boredom," whispered Castiel with a grin. He took your hand in his and the both of you went back to the library, ignoring Sam et Dean’s smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Don't forget to leave a kudos if you did !   
> See you in another story !


End file.
